Break Stuff
by Melody Syper Carston
Summary: Based off the song Break Stuff by Limp Bizkit. Somedays ya just gotta take your anger out on other people... Mello is the master at this. RATED T FOR VIOLENCE AND MELLO'S DIRTY MOUTH!


Break Stuff

Mello growled and threw the covers over his head. He couldn't go back to sleep but he wished he could. He was _not_ ready to get up. He climbed out of bed and got dressed in his leather. He rubbed his temples and glared at his reflection. He walked out of his room and down the hall towards the kitchen where he stuffed his pocket full of chocolate bars.

He shoved past a group of thugs and trudged t up the stairs to the surveillance room. He pushed past Jose and searched through every drawer of the desk in the room. "What the hell?" he yelled whipping around to face Jose again. "Where's my gun?" he asked taking out the switch-blade out of his boot. He held it pointed towards the man's jugular vein.

"I don't know! I just got up here man." He said. "What the hell is your problem?"

The blonde growled and stormed out of the room. "Where the hell is my gun?" he yelled at the group of thugs he had passed earlier. He pointed the knife at them and held out his other hand.

The one on the far left laughed nervously and passed the gun back to Mello who growled at him and shot the man in the head without a second thought. "Asshole." He muttered stomping out off towards the main room. He hopped over the side of the couch and lounged there lazily before slipping the knife into his boot once more.

He tore thought the fist of his never ending supply of chocolate and stopped when he was in the middle of the second one when he heard something that should have never left one of the thugs mouths. He didn't just stop. He froze.

"Who the hell does Mello think he is?" one asked.

"That transy thinks he can boss us around and kill Jeff because he took his little fancy custom made gun. He's such a girl." Another named Jax muttered a little too loudly.

The blonde growled loudly and spun around shooting the second man in the shoulder. "Don't you dare call me a girl or a transvestite!"

The man clutched his shoulder and howled in pain.

"I'll kill you too and you can join Jeff if you fuck with me ya got that?" he yelled.

He didn't answer so Mello walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar of his vest.

"Answer me." he growled glaring at the man in front of him. "I will not hesitate to carve or face up you piece of shit."

"understood." The thug said smirking and leaning in to kiss the blonde on the lips.

Mello's eyes shot open wide and he quickly pulled out his knife listening to the satisfying _shhhick _the knife made as it slid from its case. "Back up _now_ before this goes into your _eye_." He placed the blade below the man's right eye and applied slight pressure. Only enough to draw a little blood.

"R-right. I probably shouldn't have done that." The man said smirking slightly.

"Damn straight." The blonde said wiping his mouth off. He spit on the floor and glared at the man. "If I die from contracting meningitis I'm coming back to kill you in the most agonizing way I can think of."

"That shouldn't be that bad. He is blonde after all." A man named Reece (hehe I was thinking about Reeses) said.

Mello punched the man in the jaw. "Like hell I won't." he said back crossing his arms over his chest.

"What the hell is your _problem_ today? You've killed a guy, threatened to kill to more, cut a guy and punched me in the jaw!" Reece yelled.

He shrugged pulling out a chocolate bar. He muttered something incomprehensible (awe yeah I'm so proud of myself cause I used such a big word and spelled it right! Beat it!) And walked off shaking his head.

The blonde sighed and rubbed his temples. "Forget it." He deadpanned. He rolled his eyes and walked back to his room. He growled and punched the wall. "Stupid fucking idiots." He said glaring at the hole his fist had made in the wall. "Talking about all that bullshit about me… who the hell do they think they are?" he continued to rant to himself as he sat down on his bed seething.

X~*~X

Every thug feared the possibility of being killed by the psychotic blonde the whole week. He had been in a pissy mood all week and had killed a total of six men in the last three days because they happened to be standing where they were at the wrong moment.

Then the Japanese police struck which was the perfect excuse for the blonde to take his anger out. He smirked when three of the men in the room Mello was currently lounging in died of heart attacks. He glanced down at the computer next to him and heard the door slam against the wall behind it as they all filed in.

"Damn it! Roy! Skyer! Get the notebook and bring it up to surveillance room C!" he yelled as he took the stairs three at a time. He ran through the door way of the surveillance room and glanced at the monitors.

He listened as Roy and Skyer were both taken captive. He rubbed his temples and growled as the S.W.A.T. team picked up the notebook. He heard footsteps and saw someone run into the surveillance room. Mello smirked and triggered the first explosion.

"What was that? An explosion?" One of the members on the team yelled.

"Don't. Move." Mello said loudly. "I've already blown up the only two entrances and the next explosion will take out the entire building, so you better do as I tell you." He watched as the single officer took off his helmet. The blonde snickered. "Chief Yagami again huh? History repeats itself…" he glared at the man in front of him. "But I never. In a million years. Expected to be bargaining the note book with _you_ again."

"M-I-H-A-E-L…. K-E-E-H-L… your real name… Its Mihael Keehl." Chief yagami said.

The blonde's eyes widened "what the hell?"

"Its over Mello. You know the drill. I write your name down and you die."

Mello growled and reached for the gun that was hidden in the drawer closes to him.

"Don't Move! Ive already written your first name down and itll only take me a second to write your surname! Take your hands off that trigger and put your hands in the air where I can see them."

"Chief Yagami… let's get one thing clear… I never wanted to kill you… but tell me something… you've never killed anyone before… have you?"

Jose rolled over and shot the chief multiple times. He fell to the ground in a paralyzed since of shock.

"What was that?" another voice yelled as more people stormed the room. "Chief!"

Jose was shot to death leaving Mello as the last one standing with a gas mask in place and trigger in the other hand. He watched as the team glared at him and trained their guns at his forehead.

"It's all over Mello!" the one on the right yelled.

Mello shrugged and hit the button already running as the second explosion went off. The blonde could feel the agonizing searing as the flames licked at one side of his face, chest and arm. He coughed and kept running getting weaker and weaker with each step. He snatched his phone out of his pocket and pressed 'Talk' twice.

"Hello?" that all familiar voice asked warily.

"Matt," The blonde breathed. His heart soared and he smiled slightly before it melted away along with another layer of skin making him groan from the pure agony. "Please. Help me."

"Who the hell is this and how the hell did you get my number?" he asked.

Mello could hear the glare in his voice. He swallowed a scream and said quickly, "Matt, please. It's Mello."

The last two words were all the red headed needed. "Oh my god. Mello j-just tell me where you are and I'm on my way, okay?"

"Yeah, I'm in LA, West street. I'm near the abandoned chocolate factory." He said quietly afraid that if he spoke louder his voice would crack along with the blisters forming on his face.

"Okay. Just hang-on. I'm on my way."

I nodded and shut my phone before collapsing in a pile of rubble well hidden from everyone else.

'Fuck.' I thought before darkness consumed me and everything fell silent once more.

X~*~X

**A/N: haha so whatcha think? I got this idea while listening to Limp Bizkit's song Break Stuff. I am absolutely in love with that song! Look it up if you haven't heard it! It adds meaning to this piece. Heh…**

**Reviews are loved! Melody (me) would love to know what you think about this!**

**~JoKeS aNd RiDdLeS~**

**-ACP6**


End file.
